


"...and Harry didn't stop"

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...and Harry didn't stop"

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

****

...and Harry didn't stop

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked Malfoy as soon as they had escaped the group of students they came to Hogsmeade with. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow which only made Harry chuckle. Harry had confessed his feelings to Malfoy right after the Trials, and they had made their courtship official from the beginning of the school year, yet, Malfoy still didn't trust him? 

"I won't do anything too drastic, I promise," Harry said winking and grabbed a hold of Malfoy's upper arm. "Ready?" 

"Where are we going?" Malfoy sounded sceptical. 

"Not too far," Harry answered.

"Won't we get into trouble?" 

"I won't tell if you won't," Harry said with a smirk and earned himself an eye-roll. 

Harry took Malfoy's arm and Apparated them to the picnic he'd been planning for a week. It was a small village just a few kilometres south that Rosmerta had told Harry about. He'd Apparated there a few times earlier that week and managed to have everything set up for the picnic.

"Isn't this a bit presumptuous?" Malfoy asked. 

"It's just a picnic," Harry said defensively. 

"I don't know, Potter, it looks like you're expecting to get lucky." 

"Not expecting," Harry said as he pulled on Malfoy's arm and settled them on the blanket. "Just hoping," he added with a shrug. He cast a privacy charm around them and dug into the picnic basket to bring out the fruit, cheese and wine he'd had Rosmerta prepare.

He offered the platter of fruit to Malfoy who had the most peculiar look in his eyes. If Harry wasn't wrong, Malfoy looked a bit taken back. 

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly. Had he done something to offend Malfoy? 

"Come here," Malfoy said and pushed the basket away and edged Harry closer to him. 

Harry almost forgot to breathe for a second. He watched Malfoy's mouth as Malfoy had snuck out a tongue to lick his lower lip. His hand casually travelled up Harry's thigh to his groin.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, making sure he didn't sound like he wanted Malfoy to stop. He did _not_ want Malfoy to stop. 

"Potter, I get hard just looking at you..." Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear, his hot breath making Harry's entire body shiver. "I just want to see if the same thing happens to you." 

"You know it does," Harry answered, and grabbed Malfoy's hand sliding it closer onto his cock. He was hard. Of course, he was hard. Malfoy was touching him and Harry used to get hard all the time imagining the things they'd do together someday. 

_That someday could be today_.

Harry gently pushed Malfoy on his back and settled himself on his knees. His hands travelled to the belt buckle on Malfoy's trousers, and Malfoy didn't stop him. He didn't stop him when Harry removed the belt entirely and unzipped the trousers. Nor did Malfoy stop him when Harry lowered his head and licked the head of Malfoy's cock, tasting him for the first time. 

And Harry didn't stop until Malfoy was coming in his mouth.


End file.
